


Oh Have The Tables Turned

by Artamartist



Category: Original Work, RWBY
Genre: Action, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Multi, My First Fanfic, Origin Story, RWBY OCs, cursing, minor smut, original rwby characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artamartist/pseuds/Artamartist
Summary: Scarlett is a 16 year old alpha that ended up at beacon Academy, she has big dreams and a bigger future.Along the way she discovers many things about herself, and that everyone hasn't been completely honest with her.





	1. The story begins

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction ever! This is a RWBY oc story. If, liked i may do more stories.  
> I hope you enjoy. Rwby does not belong to me.

You could do nothing but stare as the enormous Grimm charged straight at her, frozen you watched as the Grimm tore her to shreds. The blood, her blood, was all over you, "Not again?" you cried in agony the beast charged straight at you, all you saw was red... **Game over**! "Dammit! This is the second time in a row, I just can't beat that stupid boar." Scarlett hollered in frustration." Scarlett, are you still playing that stupid game?" Scarlett turns to see a shirtless beta with soaking orange hair tied in a  short ponytail."Mia, please finish getting dressed before you lecture me about my video game." Scarlett exclaims." Why do you find my smoking hot body distracting?" Mia says with a smirk." Yeah right." Scarlett says rolling her eyes. Scarlett stretches, sitting down for that long really did a number on her back." Anyways." Mia says putting on an old grey sweatshirt," guess what I found out yesterday?" Scarlett puts her finger on her chin as if she was thinking " They are finally firing Brody as chef." Mia laughs" I wish" He exclaims,"But seriously, Beacon is going to announce who gets to join this year."  Scarlett looked at a book as if she's disinterested."Come on, why aren't you excited you've always wanted to go to Beacon." Mia says confused." You know why i'm not excited." Scarlett says never looking up from her book.",you know i am not  good enough to get into Beacon, and even if I was, you know who would never allow it." she states a little bit of anger in her tone.Mia looks at her with sorrow in his voice he says" Scarley, you'll never know until yo-" but before he could finish Scarlett growls." Don't call me that." she barks."You know i don"t like to be called that" She storms towards the door."where are you going?" Mia asks. Scarlett responds with on word"Out." and with that she gone leaving the beta to try and figure out what he did wrong.

 _What's Wrong with me, no What's wrong with him he knows how i feel about beacon._ Scarlett doesn't know where she going, or why shes mad in the first place. Though what she does know is that she isn't in the mood for anything, so when a someone runs straight into her knocking her down she gets pissed.Before looking at the person that dared to bump into her she growls out releasing strong alpha pheromones forcing the person in front of her into submission. "p-please don't hurt me." Says the small white haired omega that doesn't look much older 13."Stay Away From Her" says another omega that looks like an older version of the omega in front of here but with brown hair. "Wha-" before she could finish her sentence a Monstrous Bear Grimm jumps out of the bushes. "Stay behind me." Scarlett says reaching for her weapon."Shit"  Scarlett says remembering she left it when she stormed out. The brown haired omega pulled out her 2 ton-fas with blades and charged for the Grimm. With nothing to do but watch Scarlett stood by and did her best to comfort the little omega that was trembling in fear."it's going to be alright." Scarlett states softly, releasing comforting pheromones. Suddenly they heard the bear roar, _oh no_ instead of she the brown omegas dead body like she expect She saw the bear's head go flying then start to fade away."wow!"  Scarlett states in shock, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little aroused,Then she saw a fist then darkness.

"What the hell was that for." Scarlett growled."huh, i guess that wasn't hard enough." the brown haired omega states bluntly."I'm sorry about her." The white haired omega say.

"who are you people?" says Scarlett.

"I'm Lori, the omega that punched you is my little sister Julia."

"Little?! how old are you"

"You're not supposed to ask a lady that. lets just say i'm not a day over 25"

"Really i thought you were like 13." Julia spoke" Sis, we have to go." 

Scarlett looked over at Julia a little to long, Julia glared at Scarlett then growled. Scarlett's alpha normally doesn't like to be tested, but for odd reason Julia's attitude doesn't tick her off but arouses her. _Something about that omega turns me on, my ruts not for another few weeks so why do i feel like this, i just want to bend her over and-_ a sharp growl and a voice pulled her out of her her dirty thoughts about Julia."I think you might have a slight problem." says Lori pointing at her pants with were the outline of her raging boner is very much visible. Scarlett looks down and turned as red as her hair highlights."I-I, um i'm s-so sorry." Scarlett stutters. As though he was a knight saving a princess or in this case an embarrassed alpha Mia comes rushing to rescue Scarlett from embarrassment. "Scarlett we need to ta-" he looks at her boner then at the 2 omegas. "oh i see your busy, I thought your rut wasn't for another few weeks, anyways i'll leave you and the ladies to it. Come find me when you're done." _Damn Mia_. Julia finally speaks" In her dreams, I would NEVER mate with her." _Rude_ " Actually _-"_ Before Scarlett could finish Lori cut her off. "Julia i hope you didn't forget why we are out in the woods in the first place."

"Right,sorry" 

"Anyway thanks for helping us but we have to get going now." 

Lori and Julia turned to leave when they heard a loud bellow, a beastly growl. out of nowhere a pack of Ursa Grimm came rushing out of the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When troy and the others make it back to camp  
> they have to find a place for Julia  
> but what'll happen when Julia's heat causes all the alphas to go crazy.

The Ursa pack lunges straight for Scarlett, not having her weapon she could only run.”Stop standing there and help me!” Scarlett shoots.  
“Oh right when you left I realize you left your scythe so, brought it with me.”Mia says tossing Scarlett her scythe while he pulls out his ax.  
“Thanks” she says, she then looks at Lori and Julia.”Don’t worry ladies we’ve got this.” Julia looks as if she was about to object but, Lori stops her with a hand on her shoulder.” Just let them handle the Grimm you have to rest.” Fine.” Julia unwillingly. Just then they heard a very angry roar. Mia and Scarlett were taking on a massive Ursa. For a minute it looked as though they were struggling until Scarlett used her scythe to climb a near by tree and get on top of the Ursa, causing the Grimm to lose focus on Mia. While the beast was distracted Mia strikes the bear on the stomach, making it fade away into ashes."Whew, that was tough." Mia says tiredly."It wouldn't have been so hard if you payed more attention at camp instead of goofing off with Zoe." Scarlett says.

"I don't goof off, i'm very professional."

"Name one professional thing you do."

Mia pauses

"That's what i thought." she says smugly.

"What ever."

While they were arguing they didn't notice another Ursa they had missed sneaking up behind Julia and Lori, until they heard a groan and a scream.They turn around to see Julia holding her side as blood gushes out, and Lori cornered by the massive Ursa. Before they could react the Ursa was ash and Lori was hiding behind an Beta with brown hair and brown eyes, while an old omega with brown hair tends to Julia."Zoe, Lady Troy what are you doing here?" Scarlett asks. Zoe looks at Scarlett,"We are here to get you idiots. What were you thinking going out in the woods by yourself, you could have been killed then Daras would have killed me." Zoe says angrily."We're sorry we didn't think we'd be out here that long." Mia says.

"How is she?" Lori asks Troy.

"She'll be fine once I get her to my team at camp."

"Camp?"

"Yes, we have a camp where we can keep you guys safe and clean your wounds."

Suddenly there was a growl, but this time it wasn't from a Grimm it was from Zoe and Scarlett."What's wrong with you two?" Troy asks. Then she smells it, a thick sweet scent like vanilla and honey."Is there an omega in heat?" Troy asks." My sister, that's why we were out here we were running from this alpha." Lori states. Troy thinks for a moment"Okay this is what we are going to do, Mia you take Zoe and Scarlett to camp, tell everyone we have guests and all the alpha need to stay inside. I'll take the omegas to my camp and get them cleaned up,got it."Mia nods leading Scarlett and Zoe to the camp. After 5 minutes Troy, Lori and Julia head to camp as well.

* * *

 

*At Camp

 

When they arrived many of the omegas, beta and mated alphas stepped outside to see who the guests to the village were. People around the village tried to speak, but Troy and Lori's top priority was Julia. Troy ran them to the medic station, where they examined Julia's side and bandaged it."Is she going to be okay?"Lori asked attentively. An old omega with grey hair who Lori assumed is the doctor puts his hand on her shoulder. "She will be fine, we did some surgery on her side because she had 2 broken ribs, and she'll be asleep for a while since we have her on some pain medication that'll make her tired" he said."What will you do about her heat?" asks Lori. The doctor looked at her confused. "You didn't know she was in heat?!" Lori asks. "Dr.Bruce, please answer the girl." says Troy. Doctor Bruce finally answers,"Oh, y-yes we knew she was in heat, i just didn't expect an little girl like you to know about that. Then again kids these days know so much about it." Lori just looks at him and says, " I'll have you know i'm actually the **older** sister."she was starting to get annoyed by people assuming she was a child just because she's smaller than average. "My apologizes." says Dr.Bruce. Just then Julia starts to wake up.Lori rushes to her side. "How are you feeling?" asks Lori.

"My side hurts, I have a massive headache and I have this weird feeling in my gut."

"Do you Remember anything that happened?"

"Not really everything is really fuzzy."

"That's okay, you'll remember lat-"

Just then there was a loud bang on the door nearly knocking it down. "What was that?" asks Julia. Dr.Bruce goes to the intercom just as another bang hits the door."What's going on?!" he yells into the speaker. "Some the alphas got the smell of an omega in heat and are trying to get into the room, we are sending help." says the voice on the other line before the intercom shuts off. "Dammit!" yells Dr.Bruce. There was another bang, then another, then a voice, "Come on out baby, I know  you want it, I can smell you. You want to be bent over with me inside of you. You need me." There were more voices saying things they couldn't make out from behind the door." What are we going to do?" asks Julia feeling her headache get worse. she didn't want those alphas they weren't strong enough, they couldn't satisfy her. There was more banging, then one big, causing the door to fly off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Where They Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the process of getting some major news that could change her whole being of life, Scarlett over hears a big secret.

 

 

 

*Earlier with Scarlett*

 

I walk down the long dimly lit corridor, towards a big red door at the end of the hall. When I reach the door I see two guards standing in front of me. "None shall enter,"What is this, medieval times _._ "The master is in an important meeting." says the first guard, a tall lady with dark hair she seemed to be constantly irritated by the visibly frown lines, which I didn't seem to be helping with. "I didn't come here by choice, I was summoned **he** wanted to see me." I say a little snappy since they were in my way.The door behind us opens and a woman with long luscious blonde hair She has violet eyes that look like they can see into my soul, but they kinda looked familiar-“Scarlett!” Bellows a deep voice belonging to the woman in the room.” Let her enter.” She says to the guards.

They grudgingly let me past. When I walk in I see a Female Alpha with short dark almost black hair and red eyes, and a strong scent telling me to submit, My alpha doesn’t agree and I start to release my own pheromones,challenging her. She growls, a low sharp sound. I get myself together and bow staying on my knees as respect,” Please forgive me madam.” I say in a quiet submissive manner.she looks at me with hard eyes, then they soften,”Scarlett my dear please stand, there is no need for you to be so formal.” She says sweetly. My mom’s always been weird like that. I start to slowly stand, waiting to see what she would do. She only looked at me,her eyes were motherly with a hint of something I don’t quite understand. I start to speak,” You ask to see me?”

”Yes, i’m sure you’ve heard about Beacon hosting their first every recruiting exam.” I’m not sure I like where this is going.”yes... Why?” I say warily. She looks out the window,”You see all those troops,” she points towards a mass of soldiers.”They would give their lives for me even though they all have the dream to go to a major academy like beacon, they don’t have the courage to step up to me and ask, even if they did they don’t have what I takes. I think-no I know you have what it take and more.” I see something in her eyes, something sad, I was about to comment but there was a knock at the door.Then it opens. A y’all alpha with black hair and red eyes walk in. I see the guards on the floor knocked out before the door completely closes.

 

Mother looks at him, normally she’d threaten to cut anyone who dared to interrupt her head off. This man though, she only glared at him. She then turned to me,” Scarlett can you please give us some privacy, I wanted to warm you up to the idea, but you are going to attend Beacon’s recruitment exam.” She drops this on then then tells me to leave I want to protest but she and the other alpha are releasing very strong pheromones. I turn to leave but without her the man say,”You have to tell her!” Then the door closes behind me.

* * *

*Present*

 

Scarlett was thinking about what the man said before she left. _What hasn’t mom told me?_ She was so lost in thought she didn’t notice the pole she was about to walk into until she felt the cold pole on her head.” Ow!” She exclaims, she starts to rub her head in pain, when Mia texts her.

 

Mia Mayhem🤯: Hey, how did the visit with mom go.

Scary Scar🦁:Your supposed to put a question mark. It was fine.

Mia Mayhem🤯: Stop correcting me!! What do you mean fine?What did y’all talk about?

Scary Scar🦁:Lol, I don’t want to talk about it rn. I tell you later.

Mia Mayhem🤯:Okay.. Anyway have you talked to Lori or Julia.

Scary Scar🦁:No, now that I think about it I should go see them. Ttyl!!

Mia Mayhem 🤯:okay ttyl

She closed the app and went to go see Julia at the medical unit. For some reason she was excited.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I'm going to try to start a posting schedule of every Wednesday or every other Sunday. Leave a comment on what you think.


	4. That just happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett goes to see how Julia has been. We figure out who that was in chapter 2.

 

*Scarlett POV*

 

Scarlett walked to the front desk of medical unit, she fill out some authorization papers and headed on her to Julia's room. _I can't wait, i wonder if she's woken up yet I know she past out when she got to_ _camp._ She smelled a light scent kinda like vanilla, but she brushed it off as someone trying a little baking. As Scarlett walked towards the elevator she noticed some of the other alphas in the building seemed a little off, They had a weird look in their eyes, as though they were hungry. Scarlett didn't pay much attention to it,she just thought they hadn't eat in a day or two. Once she got out of the elevator she smelled that smell again, but this time much stronger, her alpha was starting to get a little antsy and from the tightness in her pants a little aroused to. Once again Scarlett decided she was going to ignore it, after all she was going to see Julia and it wouldn't be the best idea to go in with a massive boner. Scarlett kept walking till she saw a tall man with black hair in blue hoodie and some jeans from the way he held himself he was alpha, he was in front of this girl with a sunflower dress and light brown hair,the way she smelt told Scarlett she was an omega. Scarlett couldn't hear much, but the little she did hear made her quite upset.

"I told you, I don't want to force you." says the Alpha with a hungry smirk

" Stay. Away.From. Me." says the omega

"Come on baby." he says as he grasp her arm roughly.

"Leave her alone!" says Scarlett running towards them.

The pair turn towards her, the alpha male walks up to her,"And who might you be?" he snarls, emitting a massive amount of pheromones. Scarlett, being the alpha she is didn't submit, but release some soothing pheromones for the omega which was quivering to the side."listen, I don't want to have to report you, so just go and leave the omega before anyone gets hurt." Scarlett says as calmly as she can, her alpha was raring for a fight, the omega on her side was giving her a wanting look , and Scarlett was anything if not wanting. The other alpha was infuriated at the fact Scarlett was going to get "his" omega. He charged at Scarlett, right before his fist could make contact with Scarlett's face she glared, then a dragon about their size grabbed his fist with its teeth, this dragon wasn't your ordinary dragon, it was made of light, and it was violet."What the fuck is that!?!" The alpha shouts. The dragon let go of his hand, licked Scarlett, then disappeared.

"That's, none of your business, I have somewhere to be so if you don't mind." Scarlett said walking away.

The omega then left hurriedly and the alpha just stood there in awe.

* * *

 

Scarlett turned the corner to a wall, then the dragon appeared again, but much smaller."What were you thinking provoking that alpha like that?" it asks in a high voice. Scarlett holds out her arm for it to climb on her shoulder."Chill Zens, everything's fine. Nothing happened." she says as the dragon gets to her shoulder."Nothing happened this time, but what if the next alpha is stronger, or has a weapon,Or worse... sees your eye." they whispers that last part. Scarlett looks down thinking about her eye, her right eye is different from others it doesn't have much color, her mom and always told her to hide it, and when she met Zens they told her the same. Scarlett subconsciously put part of her short blonde hair in front of her right eye, so that people could only see her left eye's red color. Just then a doctor walked by causing Zens to disappear, pulling Scarlett out of her thoughts, she started to walk down the hall remembering why she came the hospital in the first place, also reminding her of that scent which only seems to be getting stronger.

 

*A few minutes later

Scarlett was almost to the room when she saw a group of alpha's crowding a door, trying to get in, she didn't know what room it was but, judging by the boners the alphas at the door had it was probably an omega's room. _Don't they have special rooms for omega heats?_ she thought. Then she smelled the scent coming from the door, it was so strong it almost knocked her back. It wasn't like any heats she's every smell, this omega's heat was powerful, it was the same scent she smelled when she walked in, and all throughout the day. Her alpha was going crazy, **Take her, make her Yours, She is your!** She growled, But then she smelled something else other than lust.  _Fear_ the omega was scared, _of course who wouldn't be scared if a bunch of Lust-filled alphas were banging at your hospital room door._  She thought. Scarlett knew there was only one thing she could do, _Well besides fucking her._  She had to save that omega.

 

Scarlett charged for the alpha knocking out 3, but provoking the others. They broke off the door, some of them had weapons, so to make it a fair fight Scarlett took out her scythe, then summoned Zens, who used his tail to knock out 3 more alpha. There was only about 16 left, so Scarlett took on 6 and Zens took on 7, while the other 3 ran. They defeated them in 10 minutes. 

"What should we do now?" Scarlett asked

"I don't know, maybe Tell the omega she's safe." they say sarcastically.

"Oh, right. But the doors locked."

Zens kicked the already neared off the hinges down."There." he says then disappears. Scarlett walks in seeing an omega who seemed to be a doctor judging by the coat, Lori...and Julia

 in a powerful heat.

"Scarlett?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. watch your back

* Julia POV

 

“Scarlett?”

I couldn't believe her eyes, there stood Scarlett with her teeth bared, the ears on her head standing straight up. Sweat staining her torn cropped green shirt and blue one sleeve jacket. Her tail swayed in her ripped brown jeans, with her short blonde hair in her face. She looked...good, the strong smell of pine trees, firewood, and rain hit my nose. I felt a sudden rush of desire go straight to my core. I knew right when she smelt it, because her eyes dilated, and the bulge in her pants grew bigger.

"What happened here?" Scarlett groaned. Looking a little uncomfortable as she tries to secretly adjust her pants. Lori looks at me as she mouths, "Are you okay?" I nod, not knowing what she was referring to. Lori speaks," Julia is going thew an immensely powerful heat, so i'd like it if we take this conversation outside just to make sure we don't have a rapid alpha on our hands."She states matter-of-factly. Scarlett looks at me, then turns to walk out the door, but before she could two beta guards, a tall female in casual clothes, with brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses, and a male in a guard outfit, with blonde hair and black eyes, tackle her pinning her hands behind her back."What are you idiots doing?!" she asks as she tries to maneuver out of their grasp. The first beta speaks,"Sorry madam, but just because you are the chief's daughter doesn't mean you can go around mating any unwilling omega you smell."They pull Scarlett up and take her out the door, before any of us can say anything.

The moment she left I felt a sudden rush of sadness, and i started whining before i could stop myself."What's wrong?" asks Lori as she closes the door **.** "I-I... need.. my..." **Alpha**

Then everything went dark.

 

 

* * *

*Scarlett Pov

 

Once they got outside the hospital the beta guards released Scarlett. Scarlett bares her teeth,"What the Hell!" Scarlett growled.

" What exactly do you think you were doing with that omega?" the female Beta spoke, Scarlett turned look at her," I was was helping her!! What else!" Scarlett growled.

"oh, i'm sure you were trying to be very helpful to the omega who was blasting a massive amount of pheromones towards you." The female beta stated sarcastically.

"Watch it Zoe, you better not be implying that I was trying to force myself on that omega."Scarlett threatened.

"Well it sure looked that way to me, I go for a call that an omega was in a very strong heat and there were alphas trying to break down her door and I need to move the alphas from the premises, when I arrive I see you standing in the doorway, with a kicked door and a boner, and  you expect me to not think the worst, we was just trying to protect that omega. we wouldn't want a repeat of last time, right Kain." Zoe says looking to the other beta.

"R-Right, we were just doing our jobs, we were told to remove all alphas from the premises like Zoe said, if you really are trying to help, I think you should just stay away until the heat has past, it would be for both of your benefits." he says nervously.

"Whatever.. If i'm not allowed to go in then keep me posted.. oh and Zoe...We all promised to never speak of that event ever again." Scarlett said," So, watch your mouth."

Then she walked off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to post every Sunday, instead of every Sunday and Wednesday, I missed last week because my file got deleted but i got everything back. Till next Sunday!!!


	6. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia is released from the hospital and has to go training with Scarlett, what will happen.

*Julia's POV

 

It has been 3 weeks since I came to this camp, I was just released from the hospital 2 weeks ago, and i'm still not used to this camps routine.They all wake up at the ass crack of dawn so they can eat breakfast as a unit, right after breakfast the hunters and huntresses go off for 2 hour training, while everyone else goes to do their respective jobs. What's weird is how they choose jobs for everyone, each family has a certain skill, based on that skill you get a job, but what makes it weird is if you can't do your families job most families disown you, i have already met 2 people who's family ditched them because they don't know how to farm. That's not all they have this leader that they are all terrified of and worship like a god but, they have never seen her face. They don't even know her name they just call her Daras or master. And the worst part is she's Scarlett's mother, now that I think about it I haven't seen Scarlett since I was released, she came by a few days after to check on me and I haven't seen her since. Which is weird since i'm meeting her today for training, speaking of I have to get ready. I get out of my pajamas and put on my usual blue combat skirt over her white sleeveless romper with blue boots and armor chest plate. I grab my ton-fas and head out.

While I walk to the grounds we are going to be training on I pull out my scroll and saw there was a missed call from Lori, so I call her back."Hey sis." I say enthusiastically.

"Hey,what's up?"Lori says.

"Nothing just headed on my way to train with Scarlett."

"Okay, Be careful."

"I will, don't worry."

" Just making sure, your heat ended just 2 weeks ago, we don't want any incidents."

 "Trust me i'll be safe, I can defend myself if she gets to touchy. I gotta go I'm almost there."

"It's not her i'm worried about-"She says under her breath before I hang up.

When I arrived Scarlett wasn't there so it gave me some time to think. I let my mind drift off to when I was in my heat. I couldn't remember much from that time, but what I do remember is a little bit after I woke up.

* * *

 

*Flash back

_It's dark, why can't I see anything, what is that sound , why does my head hurt?"lia....ulia...Julia!" I open my eyes to see Lori's face in my face."Thank God you're okay." she says._

_" Yeah... What happened?" I ask confused."You pasted out after Scarlett left." She answers. "Where are we?" I look around I see a different room from the one I was in before, This room has red stone walls, there is a dresser beside my bed, and across the room I see a mini fridge."This is a heat chamber, after you pasted out some omega guards came and took you here. They allowed me to stay because we are family and they didn't want you to wake up in this new place alone."_

_This is confusing i'm glad Lori is here, but she isn't who I want to see right now, I want my Alpha, I want-" Where is Scarlett?" I ask."You don't remember, the guards came and got her. Why?" she looks confused as to why I asked."_

_"No reason, just curious."_

_"Well alright, i'm glad you're okay, i'll let you get some alone time see you tomorrow." she says getting off the bed. I didn't know why she was leaving until I felt it a sudden ping of arousal, a gush of wetness goes straight from my core down my legs._

* * *

*Flash back ends

 

Julia opens her eyes when she hears someone walk up to her, it's Scarlett she has her scythe in hand and she isn't wear her usual outfit, she instead has on what looks like an old martial arts outfit." Sup." she says when she sees Julia.

"You're late." Julia state angrily.

"Yeah, I got held up, Mia said I was being a dick so he hid my clothes." she says nervously.

"Whatever, let's get this over with." Julia says taking out her ton-fas and putting them on blade mode."Wait just one moment." Scarlett says as she goes and presses a button that makes an arena around the training grounds."What's that for?" Julia asks.

"It puts a protective barrier around us, which allows us to use our weapon dangerously and not get hurt, you see the bar above our heads that's our aura. Now we can begin." she emphasizes this by turning her scythe into a gun and shooting at Julia, Scarlett has perfect aim so when she shoots at Julia there is not way she could miss, but the bullet just hit the barrier and Julia was nowhere to be seen. Scarlett turned just in time to see a ton-fa blade right by her head, she jumped back,"How did you dodge that?" Scarlett asked shocked.

"It's my semblance, I can predict my opponents moves and weaknesses based on thoughts and use them to my advantage." Julia says smugly making her ton-fa into a gun and shooting at Scarlett who just barely dodged them. "So basically you can read minds?" Scarlett questions."Pretty much." Julia says shooting again. Scarlett decided to use this to her advantage she thinks about Julia in more than on compromising positions before attacking. Julia faltered her, face flushed bright red and she got hit by the attack."You disgusting dog!" Julia yells as she falls to the floor.

"Hey! I'm a wolf faunus." Scarlett laughs. She attacks again think of Julia in more inappropriate forms, but this time she doesn't hit Julia she hits a ton-fa blade. They fight like this for a little over an hour till they are both tired and sweaty," That's all you've got!" Scarlett yells.

"You wish!" Julia yells going in for another attack but she trips an lands on Scarlett instead.They tumble on the ground fro a bit before Scarlett lands on top of Julia with their bodies entangled together."Sorry!" Scarlett yells getting up, instead of hearing a growl like she expected, Scarlett hears a little mewl and looks down to see Julia with a embarrassed look on her face averting her eyes, Scarlett looked down at the cause of this, her hand was on Julia's breast, she gave them a small squeeze to make she wasn't imagining things and Julia made a slight moan, causing Scarlett to get an erection. Scarlett was about to say something before she was abruptly pulled off she looked behind her slightly annoyed until she saw Zens, who did not look to happy.

"The hell do you think you were doing?" they question grumpily. Before Scarlett could answer Julia yelped."The hell is that!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is I think the longest chapter I made, and i'm quite proud of it. hope you enjoyed


	7. Update

Schools out! The summer has begun, because of this i'll be changing up a few things.

1.Posting times:

Instead of posting every week, i'll now be posting every other week. The reasoning behind this is, that I have major summer plans and I don't want having to post every week looming over my head.

There is a perk to this though, the chapters will be longer, I won't have to worry about getting the chapters out to fast, and not really having a story, so i'll get to take my time and write.

 

2\. New story 

Though I will not be posting this story every week I will be posting one shots of some of my otps on at least twice a month, so you'll get at most four stories. I'm trying to get a constant schedule going, but i started this at the near end of the school year which made school and inconvenience, now that it's summer i have more time, but less energy, and I don't want to get bored of this story by forcing it, so i'm going to give myself time to take a break. The next update to this story should be out next week Sunday, at the latest Wednesday. Have a great summer, Until next week.

 


	8. i'm sorry who

Narrator POV

 

Julia was in awe, there was a giant(from her view on the ground) glowing violet lizard- no snake, she didn't know what it was, all she knew is it was standing next to her and talking to Scarlett. There was so much going through her head, where did this thing come from, why was it talking to Scarlett, how was it talking? with all these thoughts running around in her mind she just asked her best question." The hell is that!" she yelped. She didn't mean for it to be so loud, but what's done is done. The creature and Scarlett  looked at her in shock, Scarlett cleared her throat and spoke," Julia, this is Zens, he's a dragon." Zens held out his hand for Julia to shake, Julia hesitantly shook it."Hello i'm Zens, like Scarlett said." they say calmly.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you glowing?" Julia asked trying put everything together.

" Well, you see, i'm not real." Zens said trying to explain. When Julia just looked at them confused they elaborated,"Technically i'm not real, I am a being from a different world." When Julia still wasn't getting it they said" Basically i'm like one of those beings summoned by the Schnee family, but more intelligent and my own person, I guess."

"Oh, okay where exactly did you come from because last time I checked me and Scarlett were alone here." Julia says.

"It's Scarlett and I, but I degrees, Like I said I am a beings like the ones that can be summoned by the Schnee Family, but instead I was summoned by Scarlett."

"Wait, so basically, Scarlett's semblance is Summoning just like the Schnee Family, how is that even possibly. I thought they were the only family that could do that."

"Well, her semblance isn't the exact same, instead of her summoning me, she found me. It was a couple years ago, I'm actually one of the last Sea Feilong descendants, when she found me, we were both just kids, her no older than 5, and me a few weeks old. I couldn't think straight and i was about to attack a small village, she stopped me and calmed me down, she gave me a home, I stayed in a secret place until a hunter found me and tried to kill me, they injured me badly and left me on the brink of death, when Scarlett came back from getting me food she saw me die. For some reason though instead of dying i was like this and Scarlett was able to summon me. Her semblance is like the Schnees in a sense that she can summon but what make hers different from theirs is can capture and then summon." Zens explains 

Julia got a better understanding she was nervous about the fact that he was a Grimm but would get over it. She wanted to ask more questions about Scarlett's semblance, but before she  could Scarlett got a message on her scroll.

" It seems like my mother needs me, something about an intruder. I'll have to cut this training session short. Let's go Zens." Scarlett says.

"Well it was nice meeting Julia." Zens says as he starts to fade away and Scarlett walks off while waving.

* * *

 

Narrator POV

 

Scarlett was almost to her mother's office when a massive swarm of Grimm came running into camp, there was at least ten of them of all kinds from Ursai to Beowolves to Boarbatusks, and there was a giant Death Stalker, though there was something off about the way it moved. Scarlett didn't get much time to study it before some other hunter came, among those hunter were Zoe holding her whip, Kain holding his chainsaw, and Mia holding his ax. Scarlett pulled out her scythe even though she had just finished training and was pretty tired she knew she had to fight and keep the village safe. She charged to help Mia who was fighting off 3 Beowolves.

"Well look who decided to join the party, I thought you were out training with Julia....Speaking of where is she, she's missing out on all the action." Mia says as he uses his ax to cut off the head of a Beowolf that begins to fade.

"I just left training with Julia. If you must know, I left because mother called me about an intrusion in the boarder, I don't know where Julia went, when I left Julia was getting her things." Scarlett explains.

Next to her Zoe and Kain were trying to take on the Death Stalker. Zoe had transformed her whip into nunchucks with blades at the end and was trying to cut through the scorpion’s outer skeleton, while Kain used chainsaw to fend of the sharp end tail.Zoe used her blades to stab the back of the scorpion making it stop fighting Kain with its tail so it stab Zoe. Zoe was to busy trying to cut through the outer skeleton to pay attention to the tail, luckily for her Kain had been there to move Zoe out of the way just in time to get only a scratch.

Scarlett had been watching from afar, she notice how the death stalker moved. She’d seen many Grimm in her life, but this one was different. It didn’t move as other Death Stalkers had, this one didn’t seem to know how to defend itself, it hadn’t used its claws, it only used its tail, but in a other Death Stalkers hadn’t. For some reason Scarlett ran up to the Grimm using her scythe to cut through the softer part of the skull.

There she saw something she never thought to see... She saw a girl in of the skull, but this girl didn’t look right. She had what looked like a small Death Stalker skull of her head, and her most of her body had the outer skeleton of a Death Stalker on it. Both of her arms were black like Grimm’s, her eyes her half open letting Scarlett see the her all red eyes.

Scarlett didn’t know what to do, so she did the first thing she could think of she pulled the girl out of the Scorpion.What she didn’t expect was for the girl to be naked and have a tail. Scarlett’s eyes went wide as the Death Stalker body started to disappear. It seemed the girl was the girl, Scarlett felt like she was in so weird anime. Scarlett took off her jacket to cover the girl, when the girl mumbled a name,”Mal...com.”

Master suddenly appeared looking shocked,”What did she just say?” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Character looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a normal Chapter this is a character detail/looks chapter,. This will update with the story and every time a new character is added.

Scarlett- 16 year old 5’11 Alpha, Short Shoulder length blonde bob with Scarlett highlights, and she has a bang that covers with right eye. Left eye is rouge and right eye is silver. She wears a blue jacket with one sleeve over her right arm while the left is exposed. She has tattoos that are Scarlett half circles connected to thick navy lines. She wears brown ripped jeans and blue sneakers. Her tails and ears are blonde with Scarlett tips.Her weapon is a Scythe with two bladed ends(though she only uses one.)her scythe can also turn into bladed nun-chucks, And an assault rifle.Her semblance allows her the ability to summon, just like the Schnee family, though she has to have a connection with what she is summoning and their soul has to accept her.

Mia-18 year old 6’0 Beta,medium length orange hair(usually in a pony tail).he has Blue eyes, and a bit of chin stubble. He wears a dark blue and black jacket with a red fur hood, he has a red fur cloth around his waist, his pants are baggy and black, and he has blue boots with black bottoms.His weapon is a double ended battle ax, he can take it apart to become two axes, and a rifle. His semblance is unknown for now.

Julia-17 year old 5’9 Omega, Long brown hair on one shoulder.Bright Blue eye. She wears a blue combat skirt over her white sleeveless romper with blue boots and armor chest plate.Her weapon is two ton-fas with blades, they turn into pistols and a bladed bow staff. Her semblance allows her to predict her opponents moves and weaknesses based on thoughts and use them to her advantage.

Lori-21 year old 4’12 omega, she has long white hair that goes down to her back. She wears a yellow, orange, and red flower blouse with a white amour skirt and yellow leather boots. She doesn’t have a weapon but she does keep a blade in he boot.Her semblance is unknown.

Master- age isn’t known 6’1 Alpha, long black hair, wears a mask which doesn’t allow much of her face to be seen, black and red tuxedo, weapon and semblance isn’t known.

Zens-25 human years 5’7 Dragon, long body, violet, appears as a light. Had no wings.he is apart of Scarlett’s semblance and doesn’t have his own, he can though control when he comes out and how big he is when he comes out.

Zoe- 17 year old 6’0 beta, long wavy brown hair in a messy ponytail, She wears full body armor with a white hoodie under it and jeans,Her weapon is a metal whip that can transform into a staff with a blade at the end, and a bow, which she uses fire and ice dust on. Her semblance is unknown.

Kain- 23 years old 6’3 Beta, spiky blonde Mohawk, black eyes, and a blonde go-tee. He wears a full body amour with a grey shirt under it. His weapon is a chainsaw which can turn into a dust Grenade launcher. His semblance is unknown.

Half grim girl- unknown age, and status, she is 5’6, short black bob, red eyes, no clothes, other than Scarlett’s jacket. Don’t know what her semblance is if she has one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the Beacon entrance exam, we learn a little bit about the Grimm girl, and jealous Julia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to have this chapter wayyyyyy longer and have it be out wayyyy sooner, but life got in the way. Sorry for wait.

*Scarlett POV*

I woke up like I usually would, I woke up at 6:00, got out of bed and put on a tee-shirt and shorts. I left the house and went to the dining hall. I get there an hour before everyone else so I could eat my food in piece. Normally there would only be a few people , but today most of the camp was there.It was crazy, there were people that normally wake up around lunch time here. It didn't make sense, I stood in the dining hall looking like an idiot with my mouth hanging open. Luckily Mia was there to close it,"Close your mouth or something will fly in." He laughs.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. Why is everyone here so early?"

"What you didn't know? Today is the entrance exams for Beacon.. Everyone getting up extra early to train. Isn't that why your here?"

"What no of course I definitely knew... Totally, Well if you don't mind i'm going to go eat and begin training."  I say forcing a smile.

"Okay then... see you later." He says as he walks off to go get some food and talk to a few friends.

_Oh fuck, i totally forgot that today was the Beacon entrance exam!!! I'm totally screwed, mom going to kill me, what do I do I haven't train since  Ella came to town, and that was 2 weeks ago!!_

**_Pull yourself together!  Your whining like an_ _omega!_ **

_Oh shut up your nothing but my a voice in my head._

**_This voice  is your Alpha, you know the thing that keeps you alive._ **

_Please I could live without you._

**_I highly doubt that._ **

_You know nothing!_

**_Oh, on the contrary I know everything. I know things before you do._ **

_That's just because I allow you to know. If I didn't you wouldn't know anything._

I was so busy arguing with my Alpha I didn't notice I was pumping out enough pheromone to make most of the cafeteria submit of hold up their noes in disgust. One of the ones hold their nose was Julia, even though she was an omega she wasn't weak. She got tired of me stinking up the cafeteria and dragged me out. " What the hell is your problem?!" she yells forcing me out of my internal argument. I didn't realize I was no longer in the cafeteria, so when the light from the sunrise hit my eyes I almost went blind. " What?" 

"Don't what me. What the hell is your problem... Were you trying to drown everyone in your disgusting scent?!" Julia yells again louder this time.

"What no,I was just... thinking... yeah thinking, sorry things got a little intense." I say frantically. Not many people can talk to their alpha while conscious,so it would seem a little weird if I say I was in the middle of a debate with mine.

"Right... Whatever you're thinking about that's got you so upset, stop thinking about it. You're making it pretty hard fro everyone to focus." 

"Oh, i'm making it hard for you to focus." I say trying to divert her attention to a different topic.

" That's all you got from that." she says sounding annoyed

"I wouldn't say that's all, but that was the major part." 

""I can't believe anyone can be so idiotic,I mean seriously what the hell is wrong with you, first you force your pheromones on everyone, then you show no remorse for it. Your the worst kind of-"

Before she could finish her major rant on what a how i'm the worst kind whatever she was going to say, my scroll goes off, now normally scroll ringtone aren't to hard to ignore, but mine is special, I made it so my scroll has a very loud and annoying ringtone that doesn't stop until I either answer or cancel the call. So when Julia hears the most horrible and annoying song.' Cat? I'm a kitty cat! And I dance, dance, dance and I dance, dance, dance Cat! I'm a kitty cat! And I dance, dance, dance and I dance, dance, dance Provocative posing!' she has to stop her rant and let me answer it. I look at my phone and see that it's my mom so I have to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Scarlett, where are you?"

"I'm outside the cafeteria, why?"

"Ella is looking for you, and she is starting to get annoying."

"What?  I just saw her yesterday."

"You know you have to see her everyday or she'll get upset, and I do not have time to deal with and upset Grimm girl."

"Fine, i'll be there in a little bit, just let me get something to eat."

"Good i'll see you there. Oh and i need to talk to you."

"About what-"

She hung up before I could finish my sentence."How Rude." I turn back to Julia who looks majorly annoyed with me at this point."What?" I ask faking innocence.

"You know what, don't try to change the subject." She says getting more annoyed.

"Fiiiiiiinnnnneee... We can finish this talk later, I have to get back to the loner grim girl I have been deemed babysitter of." I say seriously.

"And why exactly are you i such a rush."

"Like I said i have to get to Ella, she doesn't do to well when she doesn't see me, Well catch you on the flip side." I say as I jog off, as I looked back I saw Julia scrunch up her nose and mumble something to herself. I was going to ask what she said but I got another text stated Ella was through  fit and I was need ASAP, so i started running to my moms base.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through a rough patch in my life and i'm taking some time to myself. I will not be posting for a long while. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
